rihannawikinowfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Roc Me Out
"Roc Me Out" è una canzone registrata dalla barbadiana Rihanna per il suo sesto album in studio, Talk That Talk (2011). È stato scritta da Ester Dean, Robert Swire, Gareth McGrillen, Mikkel S. Eriksen e Tor Erik Hermansen. Il brano è stato prodotto da StarGate (Eriksen e Hermansen) e da Knife Party (Swire e McGrillen). "Roc Me Out" è una canzone synthpop che ricorda i precedenti singoli di Rihanna" Rude Boy (Rated R, 2009) e "S&M (Loud, 2010). Nel testo Rihanna cerca di sedurre sessualmente il suo amante rivelandogli i suoi segreti cattivi.I critici musicali sono stati divisi nelle loro recensioni di "Roc Me Out", alcuni di essi hanno etichettato la canzone come un "highlight" del disco, mentre altri hanno criticato la sua somiglianza con i precedenti singoli di Rihanna. Dopo la pubblicazione di Talk That Talk, la canzone ha debuttato sulle regioni più basse della classifica dei singoli in Corea del Sud e nel Regno Unito al numero 73 e 176 rispettivamente. Background "Roc Me Out" è stato scritto da Ester Dean, Robert Swire, Gareth McGrillen, Mikkel S. Eriksen e da Tor Erik Hermansen. La canzone è stata prodotta dal duo StarGate (Eriksen e Hermansen) e dal duo Knife Party (Swire e McGrillen). Dean e Stargate hanno collaborato sulle canzoni precedenti di Rihanna, tra cui "Rude Boy" (Rated R, 2009) e "S&M" (Loud, 2010). Eriksen e Miles Walker registrato "Roc Me Out" al Roc Mic Studios di New York City, nei Westlake Studios di Los Angeles e The Hide Out Studios di Londra. E 'stato mixato da Phil Tan , mentre Daniella Rivera ha servito come da assistente di miscelazione. La produzione vocale del brano è stata completata da Kuk Harell , con la registrazione vocale fatta da Marcos Tovar Harrell e se stesso. La strumentazione del brano è stata fatta da Eriksen e Hermansen. Tim Blacksmith e Danny D. hanno firmato come produttori esecutivi di "Roc Me Out" Composizione e interpretazione lirica "Roc Me Out" è una canzone synthpop che dura 3 minuti e 29 secondi. Presenta pesanti synth e un contagioso hook dalle sfumature orientali. Nel testo della canzone, Rihanna cerca di sedurre sessualmente il suo amante, pur rivelando i suoi segreti "sporchi". Rihanna si lamenta con il suo amante in tutte le linee del testo "Ci pensi troppo a mettere la mia testa a terra / ed i miei piedi tra le nuvole", prima di tubare, "Sono stata una cattiva ragazza, papà". Lei gli dà le istruzioni, mentre canta "Ci pensi troppo a mettere la mia testa a terra / ed i miei piedi tra le nuvole ". Critica Priya Elan della NME ha commentato che la canzone suona come un re-tool di "Rude Boy, dallo stile musicale al verso 'Come on boy'. Alla fine, Rihanna rivela lo "sporco segreto" attraverso il verso 'I'll let you in on a dirty secret, I just want to be loved'. Michael Jepson da The Fourth Estate ha concluso che "Roc Me Out", insieme a "Cockiness (Love It)" e "Do Ya Thang", sono i candidati di punta della dell'album. Egli ha descritto le canzoni come "palesemente volgari" e ha osservato le loro somiglianze con S&M, il singolo di Rihanna del 2011. Jepson chiamato anche "Roc Me Out" una delle "più sexy canzoni dell'album in quanto crea uno shock nell’ascoltatore" con i suoi testi. Sam Lansky da MTV Buzzworthy ha scritto che "Roc Me Out" suona "aggressivo e minaccioso", e "non sembrerebbe fuori posto su Rated R". In una revisione di Talk That Talk, Giovanny Caquias del CultureBlues ha posto la canzone in un "quartetto" accanto a "Cockiness (Love It)", "''Birthday Cake''" e "Watch n’ Learn". Laurence Green di musicOMH ha etichettato il brano come "un sorprendente tardo-album standout". Edward Keeble dal Gigwise ha definito "Roc Me Out" come una "traccia vibrante" e ha concluso che la co-produzione da Rob Swire è "evidente su tutti gli aspetti di essa". Tuyet Nguyen su The AV Club ha criticato la canzone, descrivendola come "quasi ridicola". Tuttavia, ha anche spiegato che "Rihanna è una performer, non un cantautrice", e quello che canta è meno rilevante di quello che vende: una provocazione che è sufficiente sembra un potenziamento, ma non così radicale che è alienante. Testo Categoria:Canzoni da Talk That Talk